


少年心事

by zaizaitamuma



Category: 1 - Fandom, 1/1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaizaitamuma/pseuds/zaizaitamuma
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	少年心事

高中生活已经开始了快两个月，却还是熟悉平淡的日常，并没有什么特别的事情发生。阿云嘎趴在桌子上叹着气，刚从内蒙过来上高中的人汉语也认不得几个，朋友一个都没有。要是有谁愿意跟我交朋友就好了。

如果是郑云龙就好了。

这样一个想法突然间就出现在阿云嘎的脑子里，令他有些措手不及。

他的座位在郑云龙的前面，每次回头传作业总能看到郑云龙漂亮的睡颜，然后他的脸就红的不行，暗暗窃喜着只有他能看到这一幕，小心脏也连带着扑通扑通乱跳。

虽然汉语差劲得要命，但阿云嘎还是知道有一句话叫“近水楼台先得月”，可就算是这样，半天憋不出一个汉字的阿云嘎还是两个月以来没跟郑云龙搭上过一句话。

心里头像有只迷路乱撞的小羔羊，恨不得懊恼的把头埋进草地里。

但是，其实也不是完全一点交集也没有。阿云嘎的思绪飘回了几天前。

那天下了一场大雨。

阿云嘎虽然跟别人交流困难，好在他性格和善，待人亲和温柔，短短几天，也认识了不少同学。但也仅限于认识。

放学的时候和他们打了个招呼，阿云嘎撑开伞走进雨里，雨势果真有些大，雨伞被风吹得轻微摇晃，阿云嘎谨慎的握紧伞柄，没走几步路，就感觉身后有人冲了过来，一个比他高一点的人影钻进了他的伞里。

那是一个纤瘦帅气的少年。浑身湿漉漉的，柔顺的黑发服帖的趴在脑袋上，发梢上挂了一层薄薄的细小水珠。白皙的皮肤，明亮的眼睛比这大雨还清澈，嫣红的嘴巴冲他咧开“是阿云嘎吗？”

阿云嘎莫名有些口干舌燥。

“不好意思呀！这雨实在有点大，我能借一下你的伞吗？”郑云龙不好意思的笑笑，见阿云嘎不说话，又道“我们先去你家吧！然后你把伞借给我好吗？”

郑云龙这么拜托着他，阿云嘎虽然有些犹豫，最终还是点了点头。

一路上两人十分安静，一句话也没有说。

也不是阿云嘎不想说，实在是他不知道说什么也没办法说。

直到到了阿云嘎家门口，郑云龙礼貌的说了声谢谢，撑着伞消失在雨中，他连句不客气都回答不出来。

阿云嘎沮丧的耷拉了脑袋。

这几天的教室一直能看见阿云嘎认真读书的身影，大家都纷纷奇怪。虽说阿云嘎一直是个学霸尖子生，刚转学过来的时候就被班主任亲定为班长，平时也一直很用功读书，但从来没有废寝忘食到这种地步。

阿云嘎哪里知道他们是怎么想的，他满心满眼只有快点学好汉语能跟郑云龙说说话做好朋友。全然不觉他现在这副努力的模样不像是要跟人做好朋友而是要追人的态度。

吃午饭的时间到了，同学们成群结队欢呼着朝食堂走去，阿云嘎坐在位置上没动弹。

也没人催他，大家都习惯他们的班长总是最后一个走，要不就是基本待在教室吃从家里带出来的午饭。也从未有人怀疑过。直到人渐渐走光，偌大的教室里只剩下他一个人……

和他身后还在熟睡的郑云龙。

阿云嘎挺不明白郑云龙怎么那么能睡，几乎每时每刻都在睡，趴在他身后睡着总让他有种被依赖的错觉。但是这也给了他机会能正大光明的看着郑云龙。

是的，谁也不知道郑云龙有这么一个习惯，他向来不爱去食堂那吵闹的地方，只喜欢赖在教室里睡午觉。只有阿云嘎知道，在偶然一次从家里带盒饭到学校吃的一天。

从那以后，阿云嘎就开始自己带饭，然后静静享受着唯一的两人独处的时光。任谁也想不到他们正直温柔的班长每天中午陶醉的看着一个男孩。

他近乎痴迷的看着熟睡的人，时间温柔得像空气般，借着正午的阳光将四周渲染成一片柔和的澄澈。少年被裹挟在里头，仿佛连呼吸都轻的需要用羽毛托住。阿云嘎没忍住伸出手轻抚他的发丝，他的眉眼，他的鼻子，最后停在了嘴唇，轻轻摩挲着。

他完了。阿云嘎想。原来不是想要个朋友，他想艹个朋友。

郑云龙被挠得有些痒，他迷茫的睁开水润的眼睛，刚睡醒还带着丝懵懂。待到看清眼前的人，郑云龙稍微软了身子，像只小猫一样蹭蹭阿云嘎的手，又趴下去打算继续睡。

阿云嘎眼神瞬间变得凶狠，他把自己当成了谁？他不觉得郑云龙会下意识的依赖一个没讲过几句话的人。

心口发闷，酸涩的感觉不停的翻涌。他开始莫名其妙的妒忌，妒火荼毒着他的理智，他一把拉起郑云龙压在桌上，嘴里吐出生涩的字眼“他……他是谁……”

郑云龙茫然无措，伸手推他“你干嘛啊！快起来！”

阿云嘎却理解为他对自己的拒绝，不顾一切的把自己的唇印在了他的唇上。郑云龙瞪大眼睛，“呜呜呜呜……”的叫着，更用力的推他。

阿云嘎伸出舌头钻进他的口腔舔舐他的每一颗牙齿，又缠住他的舌头吮吸。郑云龙没什么经验，被吸得舌头发麻，他傻乎乎的用舌头推，却只是被缠得更紧。想用牙齿咬，却又没下嘴。

直到郑云龙有些喘不过气来，阿云嘎才松开他，嘴唇分开，扯出一条暧昧的银丝。郑云龙眼圈和脸颊微红，整个人微微颤抖着，大口喘着气，口水把他的唇瓣染的亮晶晶的。

阿云嘎彻底红了眼，一只手搂住他的腰就往他的脖子，锁骨上啃，另一只手也不闲着，伸进他的衣服里捏住乳尖就开始揉捏。

郑云龙发出一声细小的呻吟，难耐的想躲开，敏感的身体却没出息的紧紧贴着阿云嘎的身躯。阿云嘎脱掉郑云龙的衣服，把少年剥得赤条条的，白净瘦弱的躯体让阿云嘎的下体涨硬如铁。他一点一点的在郑云龙的脖子留下红色的印迹，蔓延至锁骨，胸膛，然后一口叼住了粉嫩的乳尖，又吸又啃，还用牙齿轻轻的磨，直把那红樱玩得颤巍巍的挺立起来。

顺着柔软的腹部往下移，含住了少年未经人事粉嫩的肉棒，耐心的细细吞吐起来。郑云龙弓起了被，发出断断续续的哭声“别……别这样……”阿云嘎快速做着深喉，少年的初次很快就交代在了阿云嘎的嘴里。

阿云嘎舔舔唇咽了下去，又去亲郑云龙，那带着些许腥味的液体让郑云龙有些迷醉。“嘎子？…嘎子…”阿云嘎浑身一僵，他知道是自己。这么想着，更用力的咬着他的唇“别怕。”说着，伸出两根手指给郑云龙做扩张。

紧涩的后穴从未被人开发过，此刻却已经流出了淫水，手指伸进去的时候滑腻腻的惹人心驰荡漾。阿云嘎叼着乳尖，用力的拍他屁股“骚货！这么快就湿了？”

郑云龙听着阿云嘎低哑的声音浑身一颤，水流的更多了。这是他第一次听阿云嘎说的最长的一句话，还是这种骚话。虽然知道阿云嘎最近都在学汉语，但没想到成效这么快，连这种话都学来了！但他很快就没有心思在想原因了，因为阿云嘎已经伸入了第四根手指。

郑云龙扭扭身子，只感觉后穴瘙痒难耐“快点……快点嘎子……给我……”阿云嘎眸子深邃，抽出手指带出淫靡的液体，身子一沉把肉棒塞了滑腻腻的洞穴。

“啊……啊……啊……”郑云龙忍不住叫出了声，阿云嘎没有给他机会，刚一进去就开始挺腰动作起来。内蒙人没什么经验，只知道一下又一下，蛮狠的顶到深处，又抽出。郑云龙几乎要被顶穿，巨大的肉棒在他身体里横冲直撞，刚进入的疼痛早已消失，取而代之的快感几乎让他失去理智。他开始扭着屁股配合着阿云嘎的动作，修长的长腿紧紧勾住阿云嘎的腰，让自己和他贴的紧紧的。

“啊……太快了……慢点……”

阴茎被阿云嘎略带茧子的大手上下揉搓着，用指甲轻轻蹭过马眼，又开始揉捏卵蛋，郑云龙抖着身子，几乎想当场泄出来。奈何被阿云嘎紧紧堵住了马眼。他急得眼泪直掉“快让我……让我射出来……求……”后穴与此同时绞得更紧，阿云嘎喘着粗气，松开了手。

白浊尽数喷洒在两人交合处，郑云龙脑袋一片空白。

“别……别……”郑云龙的手无力地抱着阿云嘎的脖子，浑身不断地在被填满的愉悦和害怕被深入的恐惧中颤栗起来，语无伦次地呻吟道，“别进了……嗯……太大了……好长……啊…………啊啊……”

阿云嘎在郑云龙的嘴巴上一咬，让他呜咽着舔着自己的舌头的同时直接全部狠狠干进！然后疯狂地抽出又操进，每一次操入都比上一次更深！

郑云龙“啊”了一声，射精的欲望再一次燃起，被填满的快感让他扭着腰不断地迎合大肉棒，被操得浑身痛快的他将自己的双腿盘在阿云嘎的腰上，花心被恶意的碾压让他爽的口水直流。

一次比一次更深的操干让郑云龙害怕地哭起来，这种能让他神智不清的快感磨得他不断地扭动，掰开花穴想让阿云嘎插得更深，又害怕自己被操烂操坏。

“嗯……啊啊……啊啊，”他带着哭腔地求道，“别深了………嗯………好深……啊啊……太满了……啊……快点操……啊啊啊啊！！！”

阿云嘎在猛干了百来下后，被他湿热的花穴夹得忍不住，狠狠地顶了进去，深深地射出了浓密的初精。

郑云龙被灼烫的精液刺激得浑身颤抖，双腿紧紧地缠绕着阿云嘎有劲的腰身，发出醉人的叫喊。他的脸上满是潮红和汗水口水，布满情欲的神情让阿云嘎看了再次硬起来！

“给我……我还要……”郑云龙再一次蹭了上去，在爽过后空虚下来的花穴让他彻底失去了控制力。

阿云嘎坐到椅子上看着他“想要吗？自己来。”

郑云龙不管不顾的跨上他的身子，摸着肉棒对着颤抖着一吞一吐的穴口就坐了下去。饱满的感觉让他满足的喟叹一声，主动的扭起屁股“快点……快给我……”阿云嘎只是静静地看着他，亲他的身子，下身却丝毫不动。

郑云龙找不到要领，怎么也爽不到自己，他的眼泪一直掉“嘎子……快给我……我要你……”

阿云嘎一一舔去他的泪珠，扶着他的腰“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……我喜欢你……我要……”郑云龙拼命点着头晃着屁股。

阿云嘎当即快速往上重重顶了一下。“啊！”郑云龙叫了一声，接下来的话被阿云嘎顶的支离破碎“我……我喜欢……第一天就……啊……你不跟我……啊慢点……说话……我就……到你伞……啊求你……慢点……”郑云龙断断续续说道。

这个姿势让他的花穴被操进了更深了地方，这一来一往折磨的他哭起来，嘴巴合不拢口水直接流出来。

“好痒……啊……啊啊……用力…嘎子……快点……用力……”他哭着喊道，扭着屁股让肉棒进入得更深，阿云嘎低吼一声，听话地更加猛烈地操进他的花穴，碰撞发出“啪啪啪”的声音，直接被操出一层白沫，“啊啊啊啊啊操到了！”

郑云龙在打桩机般的疯狂操干下猛地一顿，花穴如喷泉般喷出淫水！

在喷水后，郑云龙虚弱地靠在阿云嘎怀里，承受着一次接一次的撞击，后穴被大肉棒操到又软又烂，骚肉直接被操翻。

“啊……啊……好棒……到了……啊啊啊……嘎子……好酸……”

他几乎没有了叫喊的力气。

郑云龙张大嘴口水直流，腰无力地扭动着，脚趾紧紧蜷缩。

阿云嘎不肯放过他，身下的动作越发得快，层层穴肉紧紧咬着他，他碾过一处软肉，郑云龙直接尖叫着又泄了一次。

阿云嘎找准了位置，对着那一处用力的磨着，还使坏的转着圈磨，直搞得郑云龙软着身子趴在他怀里。

阿云嘎最后快速的冲刺了几百下，对着前列腺射出了滚烫的精液。郑云龙被烫的不停颤抖，浑身再无力气。

阿云嘎亲亲他的眼睛，舔掉他的眼泪和口水，温柔道“我爱你大龙。”


End file.
